Nichole-077
, |birth = October 22 2510|death = March 17 2558 (age 47)|gender = Female|height = *7ft (without armor) *7ft 5in (with armor)|hair = Black|eyes = Blue|affiliation = * :* |rank = * (2530-2553) * (2553-2558)|specialty = Medic|battles = *OPERATION: Arsenal *Battle of Bivec * * * * * |status = Deceased|class = Class I}}Nichole-077, bron Nichole Lung, was a super soldier during the and Post War Era. She was the primary medic on Purple Team and one of the last members of the team to perish. Biography Born Nichole Lung, the girl was born as the daughter of a surgeon and a doctor in on , same city as . Like John, Nichole was observed by in 2517 and was abducted later that year. Once she was abducted, Nichole was confused and enraged at Halsey for the choices, but soon formed bonds with other spartans cadets. Nichole befriended two spartans, Roman-071 and Cassie-119. Nichole was hard and rebellious, but remained loyal to her friends and was the loud mouth of the team, never shutting up when she should have. In 2524, the augmentation process commenced and Nichole was lucky enough to survive along with her friends. The three would later be assigned to join Gary-009, Owen-022 and Jane-105 and the six would form Purple Team and form strong bonds with each other. Human-Covenant War OPERATION: Arsenal Undercover Operation During the Harvest Campaign, ONI discovered that the Covenant had found the planet Sentinel, a colony that was one of the largest producers of necessary ship parts and slip-space drives. Purple Team is sent to stop the Covenant in a small stealth ship dubbed the Interceptor. Using the Interceptor, Purple team would slip past Covenant forces and land on the planet. Once on the planet, the spartans began to move towards several Covenant staging areas and LZ’s. Repeatedly beating down on Covenant sectors, Purple Team picked up a S.O.S from a near by UNSC outpost. At the time, Petty Officer Second Class Gary made the decision to investigate and request was given by Senior Petty Officer Thomas Majors. Moving towards the outpost, Purple Team was ambushed by Covenant forces but quickly dealt with. Fearing the worse, Purple made a mad dash towards the outpost and they were correct. The outpost was under Covenant command and the entire crew was dead. Retake the Outpost The team divided with Owen-022, Roman-071, and Cassie-119 taking a position on a ridge to provide covering fire and so that Roman would easily take out Covenant comms that were still under construction. The rest of the team moved through the outpost and struck at multiple Jackal nest and Elite barracks, filling them with smoke and snapping their necks. Once moving through the barracks, Purple-1 made their way to the control room whilst Roman was about to blow the AA’s and alert the Covenant to their presence. After the control was cleared, Gary captured a Sangheili Ultra who had command of the outpost for interrogation. At the time, Roman detonated the explosives on the AA’s destroying them and retaking the outpost. During interrogation, the ultra revealed that a fleet of Covenant ships were already on the planet and had begun their assault. After returning to space, Purple Team witnessed the destruction of the planet and its glassing. Sentinel was now under command of the Covenant. Battle of Bivec Fort Jefferson On November 25th 2551, the Covenant Fleet of Lost Crusade arrived at Bivec, a planet close to Reach and perhaps considered by many as Reach’s private outpost. As the Covenant invaded Fort Jefferson, Purple Team was deployed from the UNSC Typhoon. Once landed, the Covenant deployed AA Wraiths around the fort, cutting off air support. While Gary, Owen, and Jane-105 try to bring down the wraiths, Roman, Cassie, and Nichole defend the entrance of the fort. Once the wraiths were destroyed, pelicans came to retrieve saviors including Purple. After the destruction of Fort Jefferson, Twilight Base was outfitted with AA’s to combat the Covenant fleet around the fort. The Spire Recon Team Echo comprised of Owen and Cassie report in that the Covenant had placed Spires in the Vemal Mountains and recall all recon teams to fall back to Twilight Base. Gary, Admiral Jackson, and Colonel Hoffman devise OPERATION: Spearhead. The following day, Roman and Jane lead the Sky Strikers whilst the rest of Purple eliminate Covenant ground support. But within a solid three minutes after the operation had begun, a Covenant cruiser dropped a scarab into battle. Roman had then disobeyed orders and personally engaged the scarab and hijacked it. After disposing of a large Covenant platoon, Roman came and picked up Purple Team in the scarab and attacked the spire. Calling off the Sky Strikers, Purple Team had destroyed the Spire and secured the Vemal Mountains. Mortis Once attacked, Gary, and Jackson create OPERATION: Secret Santa with Gary, Owen, and Jane dropping behind enemy lines. Purple-2 (Roman, Cassie, and Nichole) push up the front with marine teams and scorpions. Soon, Cassie is injured by Jackal snipers and forced to be evacuated, giving Purple-2 no cover. Purple-1 has was able to secure a Covenant LZ and board a Corvette crashing it into a staging area. This act forced the rest of the Fleet of Lost Crusade'' to down 11 ships, from the original 14. Once returning to Twilight Base, Purple Team and the UNSC Crimson Tornado and UNSC Typhoon lay witness to three CCS-class cruisers and an Assault Carrier attacking the base. Stealing a Phantom, Purple Team boards the carrier placing a havoc nuke in the hanger forcing the carrier to crash. Juniper City On December 8th, Jane and Cassie were sent to a scouting mission to a unresponsive city named Juniper City but soon report that the Covenant are using the city as a fortress and has no survivors. With Jane and Cassie extracted, Battlegroups 13-15 and the Typhoon and Crimson Tornado attack the city but at a failure cost. Battlegroup 14 and 15, half of 13 and Crimson Tornado are all destroyed forcing Admiral Jackson to use the UNSC Typhoon to suicide bomb the Covenant Flagship and the crew evacuated. The plan succeed, and the Flagship crashes into the city. Vice Admiral Williams orders an orbital bombardment to be planted by Purple in the heart of the fortress. Once placed, Purple and the rest of Battlegroup 13 escape and the fortress destroyed. Falling Down The Covenant then invade Voa Jungle and captures a Hydro Station containing UNSC codes. Deployed to secure the codes, Purple Team quickly dealt with the Covenant and steal the codes. Half-hour later, the Covenant bomb Ulysses City with the UNSC Phantom responding. Luckily, Battlegroups 6, 16, 22, 35,and 77 arrive at Bivec, but not far behind is the Covenant Fleet of Prophet’s Guard engaging Battlegroups 6, 22, and 35. Jane then leads fighter squadrons against the Prophet’s Guard, but to no avail as the Lost Honor and Prophet’s Guard link up and destroy Battlegroups 6 and 35. After a constant push, the UNSC are forced back to Mortis and think of a new plan. The Covenant then captures a UNSC nuclear station with havoc nukes with Purple team striking back. Once recapturing the station, Purple Team uses the codes the destroys 12 Covenant Cruisers and 2 Assault Carriers. A day later, Gary, Cassie and Nichole with Marine Fire team 3877 are sent to investigate a down Covenant Corvette finding Covenant teach to be used. New Offensive While the stolen Covenant tech was sent off world back to Earth, Purple Team is sent with the updated ship and Battlegroups 16 and 77 to attack Covenant convoy. The convoy is destroyed but with three UNSC ships shot down and destroyed. In response, the Covenant glass Mortis, and destroy the Arkham and Battlegroup 77. In a response to the attack, Battlegroup 16 and Purple strike against the Covenant destroying 4 ships leaving 32 left. UNSC Benjamin, and Levi arrive to save the Bethlehem and Purple from Covenant forces. A distress signal comes in from the Starkiller Base in the north pole with Purple team sent to secure it. The base is evacuated and eventually glassed as well as Twilight base. The Bethlehem and Levi attack two cruisers surrounding Starkiller base, but with the Levi surviving and returning to the Benjamin. Both leaders of ships agreed to leave Bivec and the Covenant conquers the planet. Battle of Sigma Octanus IV Owen-022 was the only member of Purple to truly engage the Covenant over Sigma Octanus IV and piloted boosted frames against several Covenant carriers. In an attempt to steal necessary data to gain entrance into a Covenant AI, Owen was killed when the engines exploded due to a triggered explosive. Fall of Reach The Fall of Reach marked a tragic time for Purple Team as it would have Gary’s and Jane’s home world invaded and conquered, as well of the death of a close friend, Roman-071. As the Covenant launched their massive assault, Roman and Jane would once again lead the Sky Strikers during the torch and burn of while the rest of Purple dealt with clearing out large Covenant deployments and UNSC stations. As the team made short work of the Covenant, several banshees trailed Roman and eventually, a ranger elite landed on his falcon and stabbed him through his heart, killing Roman and causing him to crash. After Noble was inside Sword, Purple team was extracted and sent aboard the UNSC Guardrail ''for future deployment. Battle of Earth Behind Enemy Lines After the Covenant arrived on Earth, Purple Team was deployed with the 3rd platoon to seek behind enemy lines and capture fortified areas to be used against the Covenant. As Purple moved through enemy territory, they located an old warehouse with a phantom landing, thus they attacked the warehouse. While in the house, they encountered Orange team and Gary assumed command for the spartan teams. Team Up Now the eight spartans were tasked with capturing the LZ’s of the new ships and to keep the UNSC ships from harm. They easily did this by placing a TACT nuke within each carrier destroying them instead of securing the LZ’s. Regardless, ONI approved the execution and sent both teams in to New Mombasa to secure the northern regions of the city including a massive army deployment base. With the help of local forces, the north eastern regions were saved from Covenant forces and AA were deployed to further the planet’s protection. After the army base, Orange and Purple were resign to help with civilian evac ops. The teams were able to save a group of twenty-five civilians from buildings and even more once a defense complex by the evac center was cleared and re-activated. London After the evacuation of New Mombasa, scouts Clark-055 and Jane-105 noticed a Covenant cruiser moving towards London were some Covenant cruisers were located. Both Gary and Timothy-127 requested that they lead the defense of London, seeing how was defending Moscow. The request was granted and the UNSC Alexander and UNSC Guardrail were deployed to assist London forces. Arriving at London on November 3rd 2552, they saw London almost in flames as the Covenant were glassing most of the Mega-city. With Tim-127, Clark-055, and Jane-105 on a Phantom to eliminate a cruiser from the inside while Gary, Julia-063, Cassie-119, Nichole-077, and Thomas-012 on the ground to attend to wounded soldiers, civilians, and to push up the front line. The Guardrail would later be hijacked by a team of brutes and would slam into the Alexander, giving no cover to the spartans. Once reunited, Nichole-077 suggested they call command only to find that comms were jammed. Leaving the medics and Jane behind, Gary, Tim-127, Julia-063, Cassie-119, and Clark-055 went to find the jammer. Once inside the city, the teams quickly dealt huge blows to the Covenant by taking out multiply convoys, and multiply troop outpost and barracks. After climbing Big Ben did they find the jammers and were able to call for reinforcements. But, discovering their location, a Covenant legion moved towards the spartans, holding them off to protect the civilians and wounded soldiers, the spartans a several marines survived once Battlegroup 17 of the local fleet arrived. Russia Once saved, Orange Team and Purple Team then moved towards Moscow to continue were Blue Team had ended as they were redeployed to New Mombasa. On November 12th, the spartans landed at Leon Base and assisted in the safety of Moscow. Afterwards, the teams moved up to capture a Covenant outpost to be repurposed for their usage. On a patrol run, Thomas-012 and Clark-055 with teams of marines discovered a large Covenant research facility . The spartans led a large assault force on November 15th to take down the facility with a large number of causalities. But luckily, the spire fell and with no spartan causalities and the return of in the next two days. Final Day Once the Master Chief returned, Orange and Purple were sent to punch a hole in Covenant defenses along with John to allow UNSC forces to storm the Covenant fleet. The teams were successful and saw the portal to the ARK station. As the Chief and others went through the portal, Orange Team was sent to kill the stranded Covenant forces while Purple Team was redeployed to Mars. Post War Era After the ended, the four surviving members of Purple Team were promoted for their actions and heroism during the war. After their promotion, the team was reassigned to the to act as possible members of the Spartan Command and were offer, but declined it. Soon, Nichole was offered to teach classes on medical advancements and strategies in the field. Nichole accepted and taught at the Thoraces Military Academy of Military Science until mid 2557. New Phoenix Incident The only member of Purple at New Phoenix during the incident was Jane as she was assisting the New Phoenix Security Force during the escort of the Governor of Arizona during a press conference. Once the Mantle’s Approach composed New Phoenix, Jane was too composed and was killed. Second Battle of Requiem Posted to defend The Cauldron Base and Galileo on certain occasions, Purple Team was only deployed as shock troops to the areas as protection from Covenant or Promethean harm. Their operations were successful, until the attack on the . Once the Infinity was attacked, Purple Team found themselves in the reactor room to protect it, whist dealt with the Server and Engine Rooms. Once defending the reactor, a Grunt along with squadrons of crawlers came in and almost destroyed the core. But, the explosion did have the force to push Nichole-077 off the ledge and she fell to her death as her shields and armor cracked on impact, killing her. Psych-Interviews Personality Nichole was cold and heartless, caring little for her enemies or their environment, and yet also showing a sign of respect and honor after their passing. Nichole was also described as the team's loud mouth, always cracking jokes about their foes whenever she could. But whenever she was deployed, she would always focus on the mission and objective first, personal ideals later. Nichole was also completely loyal to her team and superiors, never questioning and just doing what she was ordered to do. Nichole also seems to hold her Asian heritage to quit a high standard. This respect for others is also the primary reason for her respecting the dead of her fallen enemies and never letting her comedic side show during combat, only her serious side. Along with this, Nichole also excelled in the classroom and was able to pass several test given to her as her parents would teach something new everyday of her life from she was 5, with her containing the tradition into the training program. Nichole also wanted to follow in her parents footsteps to become a doctor in the UNSC. So she and Thomas-012 personally went to Halsey and demanded that they be trained as medics for their teams. So, Halsey agreed and personal trained the spartans in all sorts of field medic notes and soon, the two became the best medics in the project. Physical Appearance Nichole was easily identified based on her asian heritage and black hair. She was known to grow it out, despite orders from both Gary and telling her not to on several occasions. Nichole was also known for her love to go out in civilian cloths and explore the worlds Purple was on whenever she could. Nichole was also known as the shortest member of Purple team despite being one of the oldest of the team. Nichole however, is also one of the least physically fight spartans, opting more time into studies than physical training. Nichole's asian heritage was so important to her that it eventually came to her Mark 6 armor. Her chosen armor was Hayabusa due to its similar appearance to armor wore by ancient samurai warriors of Earth's past. The armor would later be equipped with active camouflage given to ONI by the Arbiter for experimentations. Relationships Purple Team Gary-009 Much like Cassie, Gary and Nichole held a stable relationship based upon trust and skills earned within the boot camp on Reach. Owen-022 Nichole and Owen didn't interact much when they were on the team together, but Owen was known to care about Nichole greatly as did the rest of the team. Roman-071 Nichole and Roman were known to be on friendly terms with one another and like Cassie did for Roman, he got her to break her bubble a bit and become slightly more social. Jane-105 Nichole and Jane were similar to Cassie and Jane, both were good friends and held sisterly bond with one another. However, unlike Cassie and Jane, Nichole and Jane didn't hold that strong of a bond. Cassie-119 Nichole and Cassie were known to hold a sister like bond similar to Jane, but was much stronger. The two love another like family and would never leave the other's side. Nichole looked up to Cassie, both literally and figuratively while Cassie looked to Nichole for guidance and intelligence seeing as the latter was the medic of the team. Cassie was known for supporting Nichole and her cultural-influenced armor and on occasion would like to known more about it. When Nichole was killed, Cassie was heartbroken and for the first time since she was a child cried. Thomas-012 Thomas and Nichole both personally asked Doctor Halsey to train them in human biology in order to become field medics for there teams. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Watchers: 30 Knights: 41 Drones: 48 Crawlers: 103 Brutes: 132 Elites: 653 Jackals: 1,029 Grunts: 2,055 Total Kills: 4,091 (2525-2558)Category:Spartan-IIs Category:BEN THE BESTverse